


It'll work out, you'll see

by heilige_bos



Category: Cucumber Quest
Genre: Gen, Mega-dad thinks about his mistakes at the wrong time, or maybe it's the right time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24786811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heilige_bos/pseuds/heilige_bos
Summary: When The Knight rethinks his conversation with Quakemaster.
Relationships: Nightmare Knight & Peridot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	It'll work out, you'll see

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do something soft for him after literally killing him in the last fic.
> 
> This actually was an idea I had for a scene in QoI but didn't end up putting in because of reasons. (This basically happened though, so you can just insert it in your own way.)
> 
> But non-QoI wise, I still think this is a neat idea for a soft scenario between Peridot and NK. Let them be soft with each other, they've been through so much already.

_'Radiant Shimmer Shower!'_

Peridot lifted a cupcake to her mouth, eyes wide as Pumice sent a powerful shower of magic onto her enemies. The on-screen villain cried out, the blows _wrecking_ the guy's supposedly super-powerful armour that can withstand _anything._

 _Hah!_ As if Pumice would be defeated by a fancy suit.

Peridot snickered to herself, quickly devouring the cupcake in her hands. She reached for another one, only to have her hand fall through empty space.

Peridot frowned, slowly - hesitantly, because Pumice is _destroying_ this guy - dragging her gaze to the side. The Knight - who had been holding up the plate for her - dropped his hand, the cupcakes now on his lap.

She made a grab for it, then glanced up to the guy's face, pausing.

The Nightmare Knight stared unblinkingly at the screen, not moving from his position even as the villain released a scream, finally defeated. He stared as the Pumice called out the famous one-liner that she does after every victorious battle, telling her viewers to never give up!

The Knight stared at the screen, and - she frowned - he looked sad.

As much as The Nightmare Knight _could_ look sad, that is. His yellow eyes stared emptily at the now-rolling credits, eyes tilted downward in a solemn fashion. Peridot glanced down, eyeing how his fingers clutched the beanbag like a lifeline he'd lose if he didn't hold on tight enough to tear the fabric.

Cautiously, Peridot nudged The Knight's shoulder. "Hey."

Slowly, even more hesitantly that Peridot had, he dragged his gaze over to meet her own. 

"You good there? You look..." she hesitated - how does one tell a Cosmic Terror that he looked upset?

The Knight shook his head before she could continue. **"I'm perfectly alright, Peridewt."**

Peridot narrowed her eyes. "No, you're not. You're mispronouncing my name to distract me."

The Knight glanced away at that, an expression she recognised at guilt flashing through his gaze. **"..guilty as charged, I apologise."**

Peridot sighed, lightly punching his arm. "Don't ever do that again and _maayyybee_ I'll forgive you."

The Knight tilted his head, a soft hum escaping him. **"'Maybe'? I tremble at the uncertainty."**

She laughed softly at that. "Well, maybe if you told me what's bothering you I'd forgive you for real."

The Knight glanced away, all light-heartedness gone from the atmosphere. Peridot frowned, shifting her position so that she could comfortably sit closer to The Knight, practically on both their bean bags now.

She gnawed at her lip uncertainly, wrapping her arms around herself as she tried to find the right words to say. Finally, Peridot opened her mouth, only for-

**"I've made a lot of mistakes, Peridot."**

Peridot blinked. "Well..that's normal, duh. Not everyone can be as great as me."

Her confidence strengthened at The Knight's amused hum.

"Even Cordelia makes a bunch of mistakes," she continued, "and like, I'd never tell you what exactly but that's really something big."

**"That so?"**

"Uh-huh!" She grinned, leaning on The Knight now. He reshifted slightly, letting her head be supported just beneath his shoulders.

Peridot released a soft sigh. "You know, you're really weird sometimes. You're supposed to be like, this big nasty bad guy, but you're not all that bad." She shot a glance to the plate of cupcakes on his lap and reached for one. "You made these, and they're like, super cool."

The Knight hummed softly. **"Thank you."**

"And like, you went on and destroyed Dreamside or whatever, but I wasn't there. So I'm not that bothered by what you did." She turned her head slightly, angling it so that she could meet his gaze.

The Knight stared back, his eyes slightly wide in that way he does whenever he's surprised.

Peridot glanced back down, this time to the cupcake she held in her hand. She idly tugged at the paper wrapping. "I'm here now though, and you've mostly been cool, so I'm cool with it."

She took a bite out of the cupcake. "Amfnd you, I guesh."

There was no response from The Knight for a full minute, and Peridot swallowed her cupcake. She straightened, turning on the beanbag to properly face him.

The Knight had his head turned away from her, hunched over and bowed, his hands covering his face. The Young Witch thought back to that first night she caught him in the kitchen, when he raised a hand to hide his embarrassment.

This is different though. That seemed like he was trying to hide. This seems like he was just too tired to hold up his own head anymore.

Peridot's hand loosened against the cupcake, letting it roll down her beanbag. She wiped her hands on her pyjama shirt, reshifting her spot from on the border of their two beanbags.

Initially hesitant, then swiftly, she wrapped her arms around The Knight's shoulders in a sort of a hug. She felt him jump and tilted her head up to meet his wide-eyed gaze.

They turned solemn quickly, however, and The Knight sighed.

**"How can I be forgiven for hurting someone I care about?"**

Peridot blinked. "Well, it's up to them then. You can like, say you're sorry or whatever, but in the end it's up to them. They're the ones who do the forgiving."

 **"And what if they don't?"** The Knight glanced away. **"What then?"**

"Well, then there's nothing more you can do about it." Peridot shrugged, despite The Knight tensing beneath her hug. "Cause like, you messed up. You're sorry, but it's up to them to accept it or not. I guess if they don't forgive you, you just gotta roll with it."

**"...'roll with it'?"**

"Yeah, it's uh-" she frowned. "Kinda like, just accepting the fact and...going on regardless. Move on, like."

The Knight released a soft sound that was both thoughtful and, frankly, sad. **"Move on, you say?"**

"Mhm." Peridot clasped her hands together from where they wrapped around The Knight's shoulder, leaning on him and smushing her cheek onto his shoulder. "Cause you messed up to that person, but there's a bunch of other persons too."

**"'People'."**

"Whatever, you get what I mean." She huffed. "It's not..the end of the world, you know?"

There was silence from The Knight. Then Peridot felt a gentle hand patting the top of her head.

 **"I'm concerned on this 'New Peridot',"** he hummed. **"The one I'm used to would never have been so wise."**

She withdrew her arms from the hug to give The Knight a punch in the shoulder. "I would too! I'm plenty wise!"

**"You? Don't jest."**

"Hey-!!"

Long into the night, after their banter and laughter had settled down, and the only sound in the room was Pumice's battle music, Peridot leaned against The Knight's arm again.

This time, she felt a gentle force leaning back, just slightly.

Peridot yawned, blearily blinking at the bright colours on the screen.

"It'll be okay Gramps," she said suddenly. "You'll see."

She felt a gentle hand on her head again, softly pushing away strands of hair away from her eyes. **"I know, Peridot."**

A satisfied smirk tugged on The Young Witch's mouth. "You better."

The Nightmare Knight gazed fondly down at the sleeping child on his arm. **"I do now."**

This time, after Pumice defeated yet another villain, The Knight didn't feel as bothered as he was before.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: it's soft, I swear
> 
> also me: haha nk go sad-


End file.
